This invention relates to an extruding die structure for use in a plunger molding machine for producing molded products from ceramic batches.
In order to exchange an extruding die structure body to change shapes of extruded products molded by a prior art plunger molding machine a new extruding die structure body 41 (FIG. 1) is fixed to an extruding die mounting portion 42 of the plunger molding machine by screwing externally operable bolts 43 into internally threaded apertures formed in the extruding die mounting portion 42.
With this arrangement, however, such a mounting operation of the extruding die to be bolted to the extruding die mounting portion 42 is very troublesome and time-consuming. In addition, the phases of the die, die holder and cylinder may not be angularly aligned, thus deforming the molded product into the wrong shape and increasing the risk of defective products.